Where Oddball Duo Studies Together
by Katteilpawz
Summary: Location: Hinata's room. Study Subject: Math. Oddball Duo Condition:Terribly Horrible. Notice: Cavalry incoming. Fic situation: Is Crack. Oh, and there'll be history next up but that's not the spotlight in this ficlet. Don't expect deep stuff in here, dear readers wandering the Net.


Something I made a year ago, suppose I send it out before it runs out of date in my doc.

Disclaimer to anime Haikyu and all its property.

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama were studying together.

They had been at it for 2 hours, 25 minutes total.

They still haven't got past Question Number 3.

"Oy, Hinata."

"Mmmm?"

"What's 3x minus 28y?"

"Explain it in a way that makes sense, Kageyama."

"Uh...it's number 3, choice problems."

"I'm still number 2, Kageyama..."

"What...( _one glance at the other's half-clean book - ah shit he's barely starting?!_ ) Didn't you beat me last time on math exam?"

A tip and a slump and a hit on the futon.

"I'm dizzy."

A quick look over the shorter one told enough of his condition. "So am I, and you look like you're inches away from the light." Said Kageyama flatly.

"I don't wanna die yet, Kageyama...I still wanna play volleyballl..." Hinata managed to say quiveredly.

Kageyama fingered the pen in his hands, scowling. "Dumbass, you still have the national tournament before you kick the bucket and go to whatever other world you're going to haunt. No, math is not going to kill you. Now get back up and be a man."

Hinata's shaky form seemed to sink further into the cool soft padding. "Just five minutes...uugh, my brain..."

Somewhere, a siren of dire doom screached a tiny panicking screach in Kageyama's head.

"It's melting.."

"You've went up againts the fourth highest volleyball team and won and you can't go up againts MATH HOMEWORK?" _Stay with me dumbass i need_ **your _intellegence_** _here!_

"You say that but you're no better right..?" Slurred out from under the fabric.

"Tch. Fine. I'll show you how I deal with math like a pro." The setter turned his back on Hinata, intent on finishing the monstrosity that has figuratively devastated his spiker as bad as fricking Seijoh on that first official match.

Now. 3x-28y. He can do this.

3x-28y=?

3x minus 28y equals...?

 _Whaat?_

3x minus 28y equals...? _How the f** is he going to know? Why don't stupid troublesome things like you never solve your own damn problems?!_

Wait.

What was the problem again?

Number 3. Ah, it' sylinder width.

3x minus 28y is question number 4.

 ** _TCH_**.

Okay. Number 3. Sylinder width.

A sylinder's volume is 28.530 cm3. Assuming the sylinder's height is 25 cm, what is the sylinder's surface width?

"Just _hang in there_ a bit longer, Kageyama..."

A second slump and hit on the futon.

Kageyama's head hurt. His whole head top to bottom hurt, like gravity itself shoved a non-friendly thonk. His headhurt pooled up around the top of his head, defying gravity itself, and he was left staring at the ceiling, (with his eyes probably unfocused and glazed over like a zombie), trying, tired-assedly, to recollect the floating away pieces of his body's awareness to the cruel waking world.

Kageyama Tobio:K.O'd

"By the way, we also have history on World War II. Printed project."

The darkhead sucked room oxygen in and a nice, long suffering sigh out to the roofed sky. He asidedly complecated to take a ball and make a set straight onto the black printer sitting on the corner of the table. Or maybe have Hinata spike it, yeah, that'll be better.

The sun outside was just beginning to lean to the clouded horizon, shining warm, sleepy orange of early evening to spill over the window, amiable washing over the room. A flock of birds fluttered about outside, their constant chatters distantly reaching many rooftops that was beamed by the going sun.

It was overall the perfect kind of atmosphere to curl up in some blankets and shut off.

They still have homework.

Two homeworks, total.

 **Damn it all to hell and back.**

The other boy apparently still downed, Kageyama took move of his damp, lead-muscled fingers and tried to push the stress lump out of his temple. It worked for the outer bump, now he had to accept the reality that the one lodged deep inside his skull was going to stay the evening -and probably night. Bad Headache Second hanging around till tomorrow won't be breaking any world record either.

What the heck, he wished unwanted guests like those can be rejected out the door. And they're not even hitting the Number 5 Math Assignment milestone yet.

Kageyama, with expended effort, tipped his head to see Hinata, his neck muscles having to strain to do just that. That was a new feeling;Kageyama usually gets his neck strain from practicing volleyball, playing volleyball, mostly volleyball-related stuff. Therefore it was a real, queer feeling not-Deja'vu that he got _this_ one without the scrape of a ball bouncing on his hands, nor sound nor see.

And Hinata, Hinata was awful. Looked like he's only a mere mili inches away from the light. His face framed above his weak clammy arm, horrifically pale and his expression of sheer _dying._ Hinata that was sprawled on the futon, like a succumbing survivor in an apocalypse unhappily reminded him of a corpse. His partner had given up.

This was it.

He and Hinata, has been befallen...

The door squeaked open and a woman voice sang out.

"Excuse me? I'm just checking in and see how you two've been doing with your homeworks. I've brough refreshments, if you'd like." Hinata's mother took a scan of the room, took into account the two boys whose limp bodies were defied by the two craned up, back-from-the-neardeath heads looking up at her with sheer suprise and hope in their eyes. As a matter of fact, though, the two boys haven't had lunch. "...And you both really do seem to be needing some, aren't you?"

Two beat-up battered (in a matter of figuratively) boys expundiously revived and sat up."Thank you mom!/Arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata-san!"

* * *

 _Few minutes later..._

The two glasses of orange juice emptied and the bowls of ramen cleaned out, Hinata and Kageyama was fully resurrected, rebooted up and ready to brave the unforgiving warzone of Math Equation once again.

Hinata, sparking with new charged power, cracked his knuckles. "All right! Now for round two!"

Kageyama, not losing with his restored intensity, cracked his knuckles. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

"ALL RIGHT! Number 2!"

(Kageyama was none too eager to object because dang it _he's_ already past that one, but he set that aside because Hinata was so refreshed and energetic and it was so good to see the little dumbass back and it was so good to be alive again so he focused his attention to the math, which was now far easier to see and organise and process.)

* * *

Never attempt to study on an empty stomach XD. But seriously though, I had the effect once. It wasn't pretty. So yeah, readers take care~ Oh, and review please!


End file.
